Candy Hearts
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Jirou has one goal in mind for Valentine’s Day--to get the man of his dreams.


Title: Candy Hearts

Rating: T

Pairing: Adorable

Summary: Jirou has one goal in mind for Valentine's Day--to get the man of his dreams.

Candy Hearts

Jirou laid on his bed, feet kicking behind him as he sorted through the candy confections spilling out of the bag. Valentine's Day was a mere two days away and he had been playing this for a while. It was custom for girls to give sweets on Valentine's Day but he was willing to be the exception because he couldn't wait till White Day.

Now he knew it was custom to give chocolates and to make them yourselves, but who followed customs now a days. That being said he took five hundred yen and ran down to the local convenience store and bought to 1lb bags of conversation candy hearts. He ran home, threw them on his bed, and that's where he found himself now—sorting through them.

He had them separated into three piles of 'yes', 'no', and 'maybe'. It was a task but he was going through the entire bag and reading every single little heart. Hearts that said things like 'you go girl' and 'you rock' he immediately threw in the 'no' pile. 'E-mail me' and 'Cupcake' were thrown in the maybe pile. Lastly, things like 'too fine' and 'kiss me' were not only 'yes' but 'hell yes'. The ones that he were sure he wanted he placed in a clear bag printed with pink and red hearts. The ones that were 'no' he either ate or placed aside for his siblings.

His heart beat at a thousand miles an hour when he thought of the response he would get. A lot of thought went into this valentine and he was truly afraid of getting turned down. Then again it wasn't everyday that you confessed your feelings for another boy. A boy that was considered to be one of his closest friends and private protector. A friend that every girl in the school wanted. A friend that he was tired of calling a friend.

The butterflies in his stomach were to much now. The blushing. The stuttering. It needed to stop. Though he had been confused at first he no longer was. He knew he had a crush—a major crush. He knew he no longer wanted to keep his crush a secret, that is why he was going through this. He no longer wanted to be Atobe Keigo's friend. Jirou wanted to be Atobe Keigo's boyfriend.

------

Jirou could never remember waking up as early as he did on Valentine's morning. Normally his parents were forcing him to wake up and dress, but that morning he was the first one up and down stairs. His mother was thoroughly surprised to see him at the table, fiddling with a blue bunny that held a silver rose. She smiled softly at him. When he had told her about his crush she was not angry, in fact she gave him the 4000 yen to special ordered the bunny he was currently fiddling with. "Young love," she sighed dreamily.

Jirou jumped in surprise at his mother's voice. "O-Ohayou, kaa-san!"

"How about I fix you're breakfast so you can hurry to school?" she offered, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Arigatou, kaa-san," he yawned, tying the ribbon that held the bag of confections again. The mother went around the kitchen, hurrying to fix her son's breakfast so that he could get to school and confess his crush. "I'm worried, kaa-san."

"About?"

"What if Keigo says no? What if he looks at me like I'm sick? Its not normal…..two guys…"

"It's not the norm but there is nothing wrong with what your heart tells you Jirou. If your heart begins to beat faster around this boy then that's what your heart wants. And it's normal to be nervous, girls normally are when they are confessing."

"But I'm not a girl," Jirou dismayed.

"Many men get nervous as well. You should have seen your father when he proposed to me. He was shaking so badly I thought he was going to drop the ring," she laughed, bringing his plate over to the table. "Regardless of what happens with Atobe-kun today, you still have you're family."

Jirou smiled at his mother, quickly eating his breakfast and running out the door. While her words had helped he was still nervous. He didn't just want to place the gift in Keigo's shoebox or on his desk, he knew how that worked. Jealous girls always got rid of the gifts that would out shine their own. He wanted to have at least a fair chance at Keigo's heart without going up to him and bluntly saying 'Please go out with me'…that almost made him seem desperate.

"Oi, Jirou, you alive," Gakuto yelled, bonking him on the head. "You've been staring into space the past five minutes."

"Huh? Gakuto, where did you come from?"

"HE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE WE WERE HERE!!!"

"So today must be the day," Yuushi smirked over his new harlequin romance book. "About time."

"Day for what?" Gakuto asked looking between his boyfriend and blushing friend.

"Mm. I just don't….the girls will throw it away if they see it and I…." Jirou stuttered, his foot drawing idle shapes on the ground.

"Give it to me then. I have the same class and I can ensure the fan girls won't touch it," Oshitari offered, eyes not leaving his book.

Jirou's eyes lit up, Gakuto still lost from the circle. "Hontou ni? Arigatou, Oshitari!" Jirou thanked digging the special bunny holding the silver rose out of his bag. Oshitari marked his book, placing it into his bag before accepting the valentine's gift he was to deliver.

"Well this is very cute," he smiled, staring at the gift before placing it safely in his bag. "I'll make sure he safely gets to his target."

"Arigatou," Jirou bowed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Gakuto yelled, gaining more attention then required. Yuushi merely laughed, patting his boyfriend affectionately before telling him not to worry about it. But he knew Gakuto would be plagued by it all day long.

After dropping his boyfriend off at his class and dodging a hoard of fan girls, Yuushi entered his class to see Atobe's desk already piled with gifts. He took his seat a couple of girls from the class offering him their valentine's, he accepted with that heart melting smile and slipped them into his back to dispose of later. He already had his valentine and he was quite happy with him.

Atobe entered the class to the squeals of delight from their classmates. Kabaji entered the room, clearing Atobe's desk of all Valentine's before walking out of the room. This was the one day a year the teachers allowed Kabaji to stay close to Atobe all day long. Teachers hardly put up an effort on this day for they knew it was useless.

The few girls that had been smart enough to shave their gifts approached Atobe's desk with swaying hips and fluttering eyelashes. They each had a different approach. The first girl hiked her skirt up slightly before bending over like she dropped something. She offered her chocolates and left thinking she had been successful. The next girl unbuttoned her shirt and that is when Oshitari decided to step in.

"Oi, Atobe…:"

The heir simply looked at him from the corners of his eyes. Oshitari pulled the light blue silver rose bearing rabbit from his bag handing it to the heir. "Eh? Yuushi-kun, you are giving Atobe-kun a valentine?" one of the Oshitari fan girls despaired.

"It's not from me, I was merely asked to deliver it."

Atobe took hold of the blue bunny, eyeing it skeptically. It's ear were floppy and it's eyes were gray. It held a silver glittering rose and a bag of hearts. Attached to the bag was a small note that simple read to Atobe Keigo. Keigo felt the corner of his lips twitch as he immediately recognized the messing hand writing. "About time?" Yuushi chuckled.

Atobe nodded. "About time."

Opening the bag of conversation hearts Atobe pulled two out. His eyes widened at what they read, as if the sender had planned this. The two hearts in his hand read 'kiss me' and 'dare ya'. It was almost to perfect. He popped the candies into his mouth, relishing in the fact these had touch the hands of someone he harbored feelings for. Only when the unintentional gentle smile crossed Atobe's face did the girls cry in dismay. Who ever sent that valentine had Atobe Keigo's whole heart.

----

After practice Atobe ordered for Jirou to stay after for he needed to speak with the blonde. Though Gakuto wanted to stay behind Oshitari rushed him out with promises of bondage fun. Shishido and Choutarou seemed to be in their own world as they walked out the door hand in hand. Hiyoshi and Taki were the last to leave, discussing plans about a movie. Kabaji had been dismissed already and had left earlier.

The blonde volleyer sat on the leather couch, bouncing his legs nervously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You know what you did."

"I-I do?"

Atobe pulled the bunny from his locker holding it out for Jirou to see. Jirou cringed, tears clear in his eyes. "Jirou?"

"I…you…did Oshitari…."

"Ore-sama recognized you're handwriting."

"O-Oh."

"Jirou," Atobe sighed, walking up to the pettie older teen making his shy back. Jirou cringed back fearing Atobe would laugh at him or ruffle his hair and tell him he was a cute friend. FRIEND!! Instead, Atobe gently gripped Jirou's chin in his hand, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. He pulled away with a smile that made Jirou's heart soar. "That is what the heart said, did it not?"

"Anou…there was six hearts that said 'kiss me'."

"Really, now?" Atobe smirked, leaning down to press their lips together again. This time he took a little more initiative slipping his tongue between pouty rose lips. Jirou's tongue recoiled, allowing Keigo's full exploration of his mouth. His tongue quickly explored every crevice before coaxing Jirou's tongue to play. Their tongues wrapped sensually around each other, Jirou's pushing it's way slowing into Keigo's own mouth--a small moan low in Jirou's throat.

As Keigo pressed forward Jirou felt something in his lower regions that had never happened before. He felt aroused. That made him pull away, breath coming out in short quick pants. "Jirou?" Atobe asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Just stay…don't come closer…"

"Jirou?" he questioned again, running a worried hand across Jirou's cheek. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…just…."

"Is ore-sama too hot for you," the heir mocked. "Are you finding yourself aroused?"

"You…you're toying with me?"

"No. I like you, Jirou. I like you in that manner as more than a friend."

"Majide?"

"Yes, really, Jirou. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want you to come to me when you're scared. I want to cuddle you when you tired. I want to spoil you," Atobe smiled, kissing the older teen affectionately on the lips.

"Anou….we do all that now. That's just like being friends," Jirou pouted. He wanted to be more than friends.

"Let ore-sama show you the benefits that 'friends' do not have," the heir smirked, covering Jirou's lips once again, a sinful hand sliding below to Jirou's pants.

---

Jirou collapsed against Atobe's bare sweat covered shoulder, his own body exhausted beyond belief. His legs were limp on either side of Atobe's hips, Atobe's arms wrapped tight around him holding him in place. "Friends…don't…do…that…" Atobe husked. Jirou could only dumbly nod. "Ore-sama didn't think you would be such…a delightful little screamer."

"Is that a bad thing," Jirou asked, his words still slight pants.

"Not in the least," Keigo smirked, kissing a lovebite he had left on Jirou's neck. "Every little gasp of harder, Keigo. Every moan of faster….every demand of 'fuck me, Keigo' drove me insane. I didn't know virgins were so vocal."

Jirou looked away with a blush. "Anou…if this was valentine's day. What do we do for White Day?"

"Leave that to ore-sama, my love."

Jirou blushed again at those words falling from his long time crushes lips. He was dating Atobe Keigo. He had kissed Atobe Keigo. He had SEX with Atobe Keigo. His dreams had come true. Jirou now had the literal man of his dreams.

Only…. "Wait, I don't remember THIS being on any of the hearts." Keigo could only laugh. He would be having so much fun with his little blonde come White Day.

-Owari-


End file.
